


The Art of Love

by ThatmakesmeNervous



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Dan, Fluff, M/M, PJ and Chris are professors ?, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Writer Phil, also sorry im terrible at summaries, this is so bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatmakesmeNervous/pseuds/ThatmakesmeNervous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are in their beloved college days. They share not only a room and a great friendship, but also a love for the fine arts. However, when their professors assign them a project where they have to express their love for someone through their chosen major, how will they react? Will they keep their feelings for each other at bay and choose someone else for the project besides each other? Or will they finally pull their heads out of their asses and realize they are totally in love with each other so they can do their projects?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Project

“Dan! Where are my jeans?” Phil yelled. He turned around to see Dan staring down at his legs. His legs that were currently covered in Phil’s black skinnies. “Uhhh…” Dan voiced. “Dan,” Phil cried, “that was my last clean pair!” Dan chuckled. “They’re already on my butt,” he smiled cheekily. “Yeah, barely,” Phil mumbled.

Luckily, Dan didn’t hear. “Well, I’m off to class. Professor Liguori is assigning our final project and I heard we’re going to have to sculpt something really complicated.” Phil pulled on a pair of (dirty) jeans and quickly followed Dan out of their dorm room door. “Well, first, don’t say ‘really complicated’ because intricate is a better word. Second, you think you have it bad? I heard Professor Kendall is making us write a _novella_. _A novella!_ _"_ Phil said.

Dan chuckled at this dork of a man. He is glad he met Phil, though. It was total luck that he got someone as funny and creative as Phil for a roommate. They walked out of their building and turned toward their classes. Phil walked with Dan to his class. Before Dan walked in, he said “Oh, and I have a lunch date today, so you don’t have to wait for me to get out of class. Okay, bye!” Phil skipped off-literally, _skipped_ -and Dan kind of sigh/laughed. You know, the kind of laugh where you kind of wanted to wait for your best friend to get out of class and wished he didn’t have a date, but you’re glad he’s happy? No? Oh…

Dan turned around to walk into his class, but instead was greeted by the mop of curls on top of his professor’s head. “Is that Phil?” Dan chuckled. “The only reason I drew Phil last class is because you told us to use a lot of color, and Phil is very colorful.” Professor Liguori narrowed his eyes and hummed is a non-believing tone. “Come along, Howell,” he called while walking through the art studio door.

* * *

 

Phil skipped half way to the English Building before slowing down to a brisk walk. His class started a little later than Dan’s, but being early is rarely a bad thing. As he was walking he thought back to when he told Dan he had a date this afternoon. He looked a little sad that Phil would be gone this afternoon, but jealous? Hardly. Maybe he should have told Dan that he was going out with some really hot girl from one of his classes and she was probably the prettiest person Phil had ever seen. No, that still wouldn’t have made Dan jealous. Dan has no feelings for him, so he had no reason to be jealous.

Looks like Phil was spending this (pretend) date at his favorite ice cream parlor.

He was nearly to his class when he spotted Professor Kendall jogging toward him with a huge smile. “Hello, Phillip,” he said. Phil laughed and greeted him. “I think you’re going to like this semester’s project,” the professor said, “Professor Liguori and I thought of it together. He’s giving his class a slightly altered version of the same project.” Phil gawked. “The art teacher? Professor, my roommate is an art major…. Won’t we kind of have an advantage if we have the same project?” Professor Kendal smirked. “Slightly altered _version_ of the same project. He’s going to have to draw or sculpt something, while you will have to pull words from your very _soul._ Hence, the ‘slightly altered.” Phil stared at his professor with wide eyes. Well, if nothing else, Kendall was passionate about writing. He might even be a little crazy, but he was passionate nonetheless.

Professor Kendall ran off to greet another one of the English majors. Phil laughed and walked into his classroom to find the best possible seat before everyone else showed up. Roughly fifteen minutes later all of his fellow students had filed into the room, along with Professor Kendall.

“So class, as you all know, today you will get your final project,” the entirety of the class groaned at Kendall’s words. Chris laughed at them. “Come _on,_ guys, this is what you signed up for! Anyway, your final project. Very simple. Write about something you love,” some of the kids’ shoulders picked up, “here’s the catch.” The kid next to Phil leaned into his and whispered, “there’s always a catch.” Phil chuckled but then turned his attention back to his teacher. “Here’s the catch: you have to make me _feel_ your love. Use words that can only describe your unique love for this thing or person. Let me know _why_ you love what you chose. If I can’t feel your love, then you will fail.” A tense silence filled the room. Chris held a stony expression. Then he smiled and laid out the guidelines for the project. Ten thousand words. Paragraph form. Fiction or nonfiction. First person.

Phil could do this. But who would he write about? Who _could_ he write about?

You can’t love someone who doesn’t love you back.

* * *

 

Dan sat down in the back of the class with a few other people. PJ smiled at him brightly before launching into the detail for this semester’s project. “Art!” he started, “It comes in many forms. Sculptures, paintings, drawings…writing….” Liguori snuck in. “Writing?” one of the girls up front asked. PJ smirked. “Yes! Writing! This class is for art of the visual kind, but art of the…umm…word type…is also possible. That is why your final projects are very similar to the English division’s.” _Phil would have told him to say_ extremely _similar instead,_ Dan thought as he leaned his head on his hand. Then his professor’s words hit him and he shot his hand up. “Daniel?” PJ asked. “Um…It just that…I share a room with an English major. Couldn’t we kind of, like, cheat off of each other?” PJ laughed. “Not unless you love the same thing,” he chirped. “Huh?” Dan said stupidly.

His teacher smiled and said, “For your final project, you must paint, draw, or sculpt something you love.” Dan froze. _Fuck,_ he thought. There are many things Dan can do. He can do some kick ass charcoal drawings. He can watercolor like a boss. Clay is his best friend. But _make art of someone who doesn’t love him back?_ No fucking way. Oh yeah, there is no doubt he loves Phil Lester, but he can’t just do his project on him. Then he would want a new roommate, and he would never want to talk to Dan again, and _oh God calm down, Howell._ The girl next to him asked him if he was okay. He ignored her.

Professor Liguori gave them the rest of class to brainstorm. Dat sat and stared into space until the clock set him free.

* * *

 

Phil was writing paragraphs about who he loved. His mother? Too fourth grade. Puppies? Impersonal. Daniel Howell? Perfect! Wait…

This cycle went around and around until Chris dismissed them. Phil sulked while walking back to the dorm. He didn’t have any more classes that day because “Yes I set aside a whole day for writing! I need complete focus! No distractions!” Dan made fun of him but did it too anyway.

Phil opened the door to his and Dan’s room and flopped down on his bad. Dan was already on his bed in browsing position. “I thought you had a date?” Dan asked. Phil’s breathing stopped. His heart rate picked up as he panicked. “She cancelled,” Phil said shortly. “Oh,” Dan said. “Do you need a cuddle?” he asked.

Phil chuckled but nodded his head. Dan set his laptop down and walked over to Phil’s bed and laid down behind him. He wrapped his arms around his friend and relaxed. “This final project has me stressed out and I haven’t even had it for more than an hour. Professor said your class had the same type of project,” Phil said quietly. Dan chuckled. Phil felt the vibrations on his back and thought, _I could stay like this forever._ “I’m thinking of doing a sculpture of my laptop,” Dan said jokingly. Phil giggled. _I was actually thinking of drawing you because I love you more than I love myself,_ Dan said inside his head.

Phil sighed, “I can’t think of who I’m going to write about yet.” _Besides you,_ his mind tacked on. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out, as smart as you are,” Dan said. Phil blushed. “Well, I’m hungry. I’ve also saved up a lot of money, so we can finally go to the fancy Italian place down town,” Dan said as he got up. Phil smiled, “Wonderful.”


	2. Decisions Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I DONT LIKE THIS srry in advance but also thxxxxx for the comments and kudos and shit they made me rlly happy also I think I might update every 3-6 days hopefully but I'm going back to school so it might be a little wacky but if you want updates on when I'm posting/how I'm doing on writing ill probably post some on my tumblr xxmany-fandomsxx okay ilysm xx read on !!

Dan walked into the restaurant with Phil trailing closely behind him. “Wow, Dan, this place is so cool!” Phil exclaimed, looking at the vintage photographs littering the walls. Dan chuckled at him, and a waitress came to seat them. “Table for two? We have a very romantically lit table over here,” she said. Dan and Phil’s eyes widened larger than biologically possible, but the woman walked away before they had time to correct her.

She led them to a corner booth with ( _very_ romantic) tea candles lighting the area. The two men sat down and the waitress gave them their menus. “Enjoy your night,” she said while winking to Phil. He immediately blushed and stuttered out some form of a thank you.

When the woman strutted away, Dan laughed at Phil. “She totally thought we were dating! You should have seen your face when she winked at you!” Dan cried. Phil chuckled nervously. “Yeah…” Phil said. _See? Even the thought of dating you makes him laugh. He thinks you’re a joke,_ Phil thought. Little did he know Dan was only laughing so Phil wouldn’t suspect his secret crush.

A waiter came out and asked one of the many versions of “drinks?” He left to get their waters (“We have a maths test tomorrow so don’t you dare get any alcohol, Daniel”), and the duo started playfully small talking. Their drinks came out and, after they decided and order on their food, “The Project” came up again.

“I have honestly no idea what I am going to do. Nature, maybe?” Phil sighed. Dan swallowed the water that was in his mouth, and looked at Phil with a completely serious face. “Phil, you almost never go outside, remember?” Phil threw his hands up. He nearly shouted, “I still love trees, though! They give me the sweet oxygen I breathe!” He took a deep breath for emphasis. Dan chuckled deeply, and Phil could have sworn he could feel the deep vibrations in his back again.

“I think I might paint my dog or some stupid shit like that,” Dan said. Phil groaned. “You art majors have it easy! We have to make Professor Kendall _‘feel’_ our love with a ten-thousand-word short story!” Dan guffawed and said, “Really? Art majors have it easy? Then tell me what size brush I should use for the fine details of Colin’s fur?” Phil just rolled his eyes.

Their food came out quickly after. They enjoyed their meal, paid (“That wasn’t nearly as expensive as I thought it would be! We should come here more often!”), and went back home. **[A/N: Cute little unofficial date for filler? Hell yeah.]**

* * *

 

A few days past and another just writing/art day came, and each of the men went to their respective classes.

Dan walked into the art studio and sat down in the back again. “Hey, umm…. Dan, is it?” Dan looked up to see a girl with big hipster glasses and short blue hair. “Uh, yeah. What’s up?” he asked? She smiled and answered, “I was just wondering if you were okay. You kind of panicked during class a few days ago…. I’m Eleanor, by the way.” Dan huffed out a laugh.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just have no idea who I’m going to draw for this project, so I freaked a bit.” Eleanor looked confused when she asked, “Why don’t you just draw your boyfriend?”

Dan nearly chocked on his own spit.

“W-What? I don’t have a boyfriend!” he shouted. A few heads turned, so Dan lowed his voice. “Oh! I’m sorry!” Eleanor whisper-shouted, catching on that he didn’t want everyone to hear. “It’s just that you always walk with the English major boy. My friend has a class with him, and she told me he talks about you a lot.” _He talks about me?_ “No, umm, we’re not dating,” Dan said glumly.

“But you wish you were,” Eleanor stated rather the questioned. Dan responded with a blush. Eleanor chuckled and decided to give him some solid advice. “Why don’t you just draw him for your project? Then show him so he knows you love him. Win/win. You get a good grade, and you get a boyfriend!”

Dan sighed, “But what if he doesn’t feel the same?”

“Honey, have you seen the way he looks at you?” Eleanor said simply.

* * *

 

Phil sat down in his usual seat just as Professor Kendall walked in. “Hello, my lovely little story tellers! I hope you have all chosen who or what you would like to write about for your projects!” Phil looked down and mentally cursed himself for not picking anyone yet. Professor Kendall apparently noticed because he looked straight at Phil and asked to see him after class.

Chris went on about how he would like everyone to make a plot map of their story, because he wanted them to write a slightly modified version of how/why/when they fell in love with the thing they chose. Phil just sat and pretended to write something on his laptop. He was actually on Tumblr.

The class period passed quickly, and soon Phil was standing nervously by his teacher’s desk. “So, Phillip,” Kendall jumped to sit on top of his desk in front of Phil. “Who are you going to write about?” Phil looked away from his teacher, who was currently leaning slightly off his desk towards Phil.

“I…I have no idea professor,” Phil admitted. “What about that art boy you’re always walking around with; he’s your roommate, right?” Chris asked. Phil blushed. “B-but I don’t, like, I don’t,” he stammered. “Yes you do,” Professor Kendall said shortly. Phil blushed even harder and swallowed the lump in his throat. “He doesn’t feel the same way,” Phil whispered, looking Chris straight in the eyes.

“I want you to write your project on your roommate. That is final. Good day.” Professor Kendall hopped off of his desk and walked briskly out of the class room door. Phil stood in bewilderment. _How the fuck am I going to keep this a secret from Dan?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhh i feel like I'm rushing this and this chapter is so short but i honestly just had no idea what else i could in between these two chapters ? ? idek tell me if you like this chapter in the comments and shit like that okay ilysm byeeeeeeeeeeee !!1!1


	3. Creating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhh myyyyy godddddd........ IM SO SORRY ive literally waited until the last minute #procrastination this chapter is really short but I really needed to end it where I did bc I thought it was sweet anyway ilysm thxxx for reading comment, like, and enjoy this chapter (I promise the next update will be sooner and if its not it will be longer xx)

“So you got the girl to ask Dan about his ‘boyfriend’?”

“Yeah. She even said she was going to talk to him about something during class anyway, so it was perfect! Did you tell Phil he had to do his project on Dan?”

“Yeah! He looked really shocked. It was hilarious!"

“This plan is going to work out perfectly.”

* * *

 

Dan walked into his and Phil’s dorm to find his roommate concentrating closely on his laptop’s screen. “Hey, Phil,” Dan said. Phil graced him a smile that took his breath away, but the English major quickly turned back to the illuminated screen.

“Project?”

“Yup.”

Dan huffed. “So you figured out who to write about?” Phil laughed a bit, “More like someone figured it out for me." Dan’s eyebrows knitted together when he asked, “How do you mean?” Phil blushed and stuttered a bit.

“Well… ummm… Professor Kendall chose someone for me.”

“Who?”

“…secret.”

Dan huffed.

“Then I’m not telling you who I chose.” Dan crossed his arms like a small child. He and Phil didn’t have secret. This was a small thing that Dan shouldn’t be upset about. Phil can have personal things. He was still going to be drama queen anyway, though.

“O-okay,” Phil said sadly. He turned to his laptop, and Dan watched him. Phil started typing. Slowly. Painfully slow. Like, six words a minute slow. Things gradually picked up, and within twenty minutes, Dan was watching Phil’s fingers fly across his keyboard. He was typing like his life depended on it. Dan flicked his attention to Phil’s face. His hair was beautifully dark, and his high cheek bones could cut paper. His lips were plush and soft looking, and for a moment, Dan wondered what it would be like to have those lips in between his teeth. Then Dan saw Phil’s eyes. They were icy and filled with love. Dan realized how passionate Phil was about writing. Dan only wished Phil looked at him the way he looked at word sequences.

Dan turned away from Phil’s face. He laid down on his back and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was asleep.

* * *

 

Phil turned to ask his friend a question about the time he tried to make brownies in the community kitchen. It was a cute little anecdote Phil wanted to include in his paper. However, when he looked over at Dan, he saw only a sleeping face. Phil chuckled and checked the time. 1:42 AM. _Damn._ He then checked his word count. 6, 487. _I’ve done it again,_ Phil thought with a proud smile.

He looked at Dan again. At least it was the weekend. Phil set his laptop on the floor next to his bed and snuggled into the sheets. Maybe Dan would wake up soon and have enough common sense to do the same.

* * *

 

Phil woke up way too soon. Way. Too. Soon. But how could he deny that _face._

“Phil. Phil! Wake up, you potato!” Phil’s bleary eyes opened to see beautiful honey brown ones filled with passion. “Phil! I need to art!” The groggy man turned to his alarm clock. The red numbers flashed “3:48 AM” over and over. Phil felt like the numbers were mocking him.

“Too early to art,” Phil groaned. Dan laughed. He laughed clear and high and announced, “It is _never_ too early to art!”

_This is it. He’s finally gone mad,_ Phil thought.

“You can’t even get into the art room,” Phil said in a desperate attempt to stay in his warm bed. Dan laughed his clear, high laugh again. “Peej leaves it unlocked because ‘art knows no time.’”

Phil groaned again as he watched Dan put on his shoes. “Why do I have to come though?” Phil asked. He already knew the answer, but he still had to ask. Dan paused in his shoe tying to look up and smirk at Phil. “Well I need _someone_ to paint.”

* * *

 

Dan sat in front of his easel with his acrylics and brushes beside him. He watched Phil open his laptop and get comfortable on one of the “inspiration chairs.” (It was a purple beanbag chair.) He had asked Phil to bring his laptop because he wanted to paint him while he was writing. Luckily, Phil was too tired to question him.

Dan waited until Phil had opened up his story and was at least ten minutes into writing. Dan wanted to be able to paint the passion in his eyes. Dan picked up a soft pencil and sketched Phil’s outline. _I’m so going to get an A,_ he thought as he smirked. Dan started filling in the color of Phil’s pajama pants and owl sweater.


	4. Joined Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oH KMyGOd. I. Am. So. Sorry. This chapter is neither long, nor early. I honestly have no excuse. Thank you for all the comments, though! Ohmygod you guys are so nice ilysm you are a wonderful human. Or dog. Any animal really. Where am I going with this? Idk srry

Two hours and a nearly completed painting later, Phil and Dan were asleep. And it was just their luck they fell asleep while they were still in the Art Hall. Dan curled up on a desk after he realized Phil had fallen asleep on the bean bag.

* * *

 

 Phil woke up with a start. _Where am I? Oh my god, look at Dan. Look how_ cute. Phil pulled out his phone to take a picture, but stopped himself when he checked the time. His eyes popped out of his skull. He grabbed his laptop and ran over to the desk Dan was curled up on. “Dan! Dan wake up! It’s 12:20! The next class could be here any minute!” Phil’s high pitched scream woke Dan. He flailed his arms in a desperate attempt to find Phil’s face and _shut him up._ With all of the sudden movement, though, he ended up falling off the desk.

“Dan! Get up! I will leave your ass here for the Art majors to find!” Phil yelled as he started to walk away. Dan grabbed his ankle. “Wait…. Wait. Help?” Dan said as he outstretched his hand. Phil giggled. Dan giggled too. The gripped each other’s hands and Phil pulled Dan up. They walked out of the classroom together.

As soon as they walked out of the door, Dan stopped. “I forgot to put my painting away. One second.” He ran back into the room, quickly covered the painted with a sheet, leaned it up against the back wall, and ran back out. Phil smiled at him and started walking back to their dorm with Dan in tow.

“I’m so glad I didn’t schedule any classes today,” Phil said.

Dan sighed, “Lucky you. I have biology at two.”

Phil giggled again. Dan was surprised it took two times for Dan to realize what a beautiful sound it was.

“So do you usually have four A.M. inspiration?” Phil asked.

“Yes. I usually just sketch you whilst you sleep, though.” Dan blushed when he realized what he said. Did not mean to say that _out loud._

“Alright, Edward.” Phil giggled again. Fruity and soft. Carelessly. Dan would never get tired of that absolutely gorgeous sound.

They walked the rest of the way back to their dorm in silence. When Dan unlocked their door, Phil immediately walked in and plopped down on his bed. Dan did the same. They both laid on their sides, turned toward each other. Dan wanted more than anything to just carefully whisper those three words. **[A/N: Tell me what “those three words” are in the comments. I could use a good laugh.]**

* * *

 

 Next Art/Writing Day

“Dan! Dan, wait on me! I want to walk with you!” Phil hopped down the hallway after Dan while trying (and failing) to pull on his right shoe. Dan laughed but didn’t stop walking. Eventually Phil pulled on his shoe and ran to catch up with Dan. “Jerk,” Phil muttered. Dan smiled. It kind of reminded Phil of that one emoji with the blushy cheeks and squinty eyes. It was adorable.

They walked together in a comfortable silence. Phil and Dan stopped at Dan’s classroom door and stared at each other. Phil was about to say something he would probably regret, when Professor Kendall popped his head out of the Art door. “Phil! Come, the Art and English classes are having a joined lesson today.” Phil made a worried face.

Phil sat with Dan in his usual spot in the back. Phil felt so out of place in the Art room. If he was alone with Dan (like a few days ago), it would be different. He never feels out of place when it’s just him and Dan. There are so many people here now, though. Too many colors and voices and judgmental stares. Phil felt his breathing quicken and his stomach twist in anxious knots. He knew what was coming.

“Hey… Phil… it’s alright. You’re alright. I’ve got you.” Phil felt Dan’s arms around his shoulder. Phil nuzzled into his best friend’s neck. “No one is watching, Phil. No one cares. It’s just us.” Dan planted a kiss into Phil’s hair, and he felt the beautiful ebony haired man relax.

After a few minutes, when everyone had settled down, Phil had pulled away with a quiet “thank you.” All of the students turned toward their professors, awaiting further instruction.

_Stupid. Fucking stupid. Look how many people are here. They think you’re a freak,_ Phil thought. However, with one look from Dan, his self-depreciating thoughts dissipated. Dan loved Phil (even if it wasn’t in the way Phil wanted) and that’s all that mattered. No one else was important besides Dan.

Liguori cleared his throat. “Okay, class, partner up with someone from the opposite class.” The class quickly did so. Dan and Phil, of course, chose each other. Phil saw a ghost of a smirk on Kendall’s face as he looked at the pair. “Next,” PJ continued, “you must give what you have completed of your project to your partner. They will look over it, then tell you how it makes them feel.” Professor Kendall added, “Do you understand your partners love for the person they chose. Can you _feel_ it?”

Dan and Phil’s face visibly paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY.


	5. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh I don't feel so good today but I promised a chapter today so enjoy!! ilysm literally guys I think your comments are the only thing that keep me going so thank you a lot

Several minutes passed with the two students avoiding each other’s eyes and trying to look busy doing something. They could have gone the whole class period just doing this, but their teachers kind of ruined that plan.

“So, Dan, is it? I’m excited to see your painting. What did you think of it Phil?” Professor Kendall asked. Phil blushed, looked to Dan, then back to Chris. “It…. It umm… had some… nice colors?” Professor Liguori walked up from behind Chris and laughed. “And how could you see those ‘nice colors’ when the painting is on the other side of the room with a sheet over it?” Peej pointed to a fairly large rectangle covered by a dirty canvas sheet.

Phil blushed even more.

“That’s okay. Dan go get your painting,” Liguori said. Then Professor Kendall added, “And pull up your project Phil.” Dan walked off, along with PJ, but Professor Kendall stayed behind. Chris sat beside Phil while he opened his laptop. Chris placed a hand on Phil’s shoulder and said, “Just tell him how you really feel.”

Phil was perplexed.

Before he had time to think about what Kendall had said, though, he was gone, and Dan was back. He had the painting in his hands, but it was still covered with the sheet. Phil pulled up his project and turned laptop away, so Dan couldn’t see it. The two stared at each other in silence. Dan was shifting on his feet, a slow blush creeping up his neck. There were so many possible outcomes of this. There was only one Dan thought about, though: Phil leaving after he saw the painting.

Meanwhile, Phil felt another panic attack coming on. _This place is too open. Too many people. This is meant to be a private thing._ Dan pulled himself out of his own head soon enough to catch Phil’s panic. He leaned the painting against the table Phil was sitting at, then he wrapped his arms around his friend. “Hey, it’s alright. No one is looking at you. And you can trust me. I won’t tell anyone who you wrote about.” Phil sniffled and Dan realized his was crying. He looked at the beautiful man’s face.

Oh, God, no one so amazing should look so unhappy. Dan brushed the pad of his thumb under Phil’s eyes to catch the tears. “Should we both show ours on the count of three?” Phil smiled slightly. “Please?” he asked meekly. Dan’s eyes filled with love. _I’d do anything for you…._

Dan picked up his painting again. Phil grabbed his laptop so he could twist it around for Dan to see.

“One,” Dan said slowly.

Phil hesitated, then said shorty, “Two.”

“Three!” They said together.

Dan ripped the dirty cloth off of his painting. Phil turned his Mac to face Dan.

 _That’s my face,_ Phil though when he saw the fringe and grey owl sweater.

 _That’s my name,_ Dan’s brain supplied when he read the title of Phil’s paper.

“Oh,” the younger said stupidly.

“That’s the painting from the other night. That’s what I was wearing,” Phil put together.

Dan blushed, “Maybe….”

Phil laughed. And laughed. And laughed. It was as if he would never stop. Dan never wanted him to. Dan started to laugh with him. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back. Then suddenly, he felt a pair of soft arms wrap around his neck. Dan stopped laughing, but the smile didn’t leave his face. He wrapped his arms around Phil, while the latter nuzzled his head into Dan’s neck. “I like you a lot,” Phil whispered. “I like you a lot, too,” Dan whispered back.

Phil guessed he should have felt like a teenage girl with a crush on the boy next door, but he really didn’t. He felt like this was a small step towards something big.

The two would have been content to just hold each other for the entirety of the day, but were interrupted by a loud teacher voice. “Dan! Phil! Have you finished the assignment?” Professor Kendall yelled. Phil felt several pairs of eyes on him, but he found that he didn’t care as long as Dan’s arms where around him. Phil turned his head to look at his professor, while Dan kept his grip firmly on Phil.

“Yes, professor,” Phil lied, “Dan’s project made me feel like he was very happy to love the person he chose.” Dan chuckled and yelled, “Yeah, me, too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I kind of have an idea of what I want to do for the next chapter but I'm not so sure. feel free to leave suggestions in the comments Idk if ill use them but ill definitely think about it okay thx ily :3


	6. End

“Well… Well alright,” Chris responded to his students. PJ smiled. “I guess you two are free to go. Any anyone else who is finished can have an early day as well!” Dan turned to Phil and grinned. They had started walking out the door, when Phil laced his fingers into Dan’s and leaned in. “Can’t wait to get back to our room,” Phil whispered. Dan blushed.

* * *

 

They walked together in silence. A comfortable silence. Across the lawns and cobblestone paths of their university. Then they got back to their room. Dan started to imagine all the things he and his new boyfriend (?) could do in _their_ room _. Alone._ Dan hoped his hand wasn’t sweating.

Phil let go of his hand to unlock to door, but quickly connected them again to lead Dan into the dorm. Dan thought for sure as soon as the door slammed, he would be pinned up against it. Hands over his head, Phil kissing and marking his neck, breathy moans escaping from his lips. But (unfortunately) that isn’t at all what happened.

Phil quietly sat down on his bed, got into a comfortable, sleep-like position, and motioned for Dan to lay down with him. Dan wanted to raise an eyebrow and ask _are we not gonna fuck?_ But he resisted, because, honestly, lying next to Phil would be just as great.

He laid with his back in Phil’s chest because, _fuck,_ he has _always_ wanted to be spooned by Phil-fucking-Lester. And no, that wasn’t sarcasm.

Phil wrapped his arms around the lighter haired boy. “I know you expected some hot stuff to go on right now,” Phil started, “And we can totally do that. Just… later. I want to talk about this first. About _us.”_ Dan’s heart sped up. “Don’t be nervous,” _Phil could feel his heart,_ “I just wanna know how you wanna do this.” Dan took a deep breath and shook out, “O-okay.” Phil smiled and tucked his face into the back on Dan’s neck.

“So… are we dating now? Because I would really like to. I’ve liked you _-loved you-_ for a really long time now. I wanted to make sure that if we had sex, then it wouldn’t be just a one-time thing. I really want more with you than just a quick fuck. I want to watch sunsets with you. I want to buy you ice cream and see you get frustrated when it melts all over your hands. I want to get an apartment with you, so we can make breakfast together at four in the afternoon. I want to cuddle up and watch our favorite shows together. I want to learn everything about you, even the terrible stuff because it will make me love you even more that you told me. I want to love you. I realize that it’s been, like, what _thirty minutes?_ Since I found out you liked me too, but please, please, just let me love you.”

Phil sighed. Dan felt his warm breath on the back of his neck. “I understand that if after all that you’re a little… _freaked out._ And you don’t have to say yes, but… Dan Howell,” Phil lowered his voice to a whisper, “Will you please, oh please with a cherry on top, be my boyfriend?”

Dan turned around in Phil’s arms. He was looking straight into his beautiful, sky blue eyes. “Of course, you spork.” Dan pushed Phil over onto his back and attacked his lips. “God, I love you so, so much. You make me feel insane.” Phil was kissing Dan’s neck when he smirked and whispered, “Good.”

Dan moaned. 

* * *

 

 It was no surprise that when they turned in their projects a few weeks later, they got them back with big, red As on them. But I guess that was just The Art of Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh this is so bad I'm sorry I wanted to finish it and I just ugh this entire thing needs to be edited
> 
> also follow me on Instagram @thatweirdgirl_ella bc I need to win a bet and I'm rly aesthetically pleasing #shameless self promotion


End file.
